Shoshannah Mitchell
Lilith sins? Lilith sings Lilith speaks many a cross word Lilith has an anger like love like a procession of pillars of fire Lilith has the delight of a woman scorned he modeled me I was his clay thing into me he breathed life I became his golem I went forth and I destroyed havoc my middle name I am the dybbuk of delight I slip into the souls of those who need me perhaps you breathed just a little too much life, a sniffle too long but once tasting the air I would not be still, not be silent, not return to my feet of clay I will not gather dust I do not cower beneath cobwebs I do not fear the hot streets I walk in the middle of the pavement I do not hug the shade of cowardly buildings I do not stay in my ghetto but I strut and stride into the ghetto of men I interrupt the invisible universal which denies men their souls and women their being I do not creep I do not crawl see I am proud I have taken the cloth from my mirror of mourning for your birthday (if gods have birthdays) I shall give you a mirror -- Michelene Wandor, "Lilith's Dance" Notes Tradition: Dreamspeaker | Faction: Baruti | Camp: Sheikha Rank: Initiate Resonance: Dynamic - Angry / Static - Defensive Birthday: 31 October 1995 - Scorpio (18) Home Town: Tel Aviv, Israel / Austin, TX Occupation: Mooch, Chantry caretaker, Translator of Rare and Unusual Books In Several Languages Opinions Grace: She talks to me like I'm human, and over the age of ten. This makes her okay, for now. Hawksley: Like most people, he treats me like I'm about eight, but I was older than that when we met and danced a long time ago. He belongs to my mom's world, and there's no place for me there. Jim: He might be alright. Makes me think of a Robin Williams character, one of the slightly less manic and more kindly ones. Justin: I have to give him credit for trying to get over the creep factor, and the instinct to treat me like a kid. Lena: It feels like she doesn't do much, even when she's doing something. Weird. Mara: Ehhhh. She's weird. Pan: I'll find a way to send anyone who does him harm into the worst kind of afterlife. Beyond that, mind your own business. Patience: I can hardly understand what she's saying most of the time, but she still seems pretty cool. I might actually like her. Serafine: I DO NOT LIKE GREEN EGGS AND HAM, I DO NOT LIKE THEM SAM I AM (But if she started treating me like a fully grown human and stopped being all WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH PAN, she might be okay. She's interesting enough, anyway.) Sid: She helps me commandeer and rearrange rooms when I need to, and I have a sneaking suspicion she knows more about me than she should. See what I said about Pan for the rest. ---- Custom Rotes 20/20 sidesight Mind 1 Uses a facet of multitasking to decrease the difficulty for dodge rolls by 1 per success scored. Note that it does NOT allow extra actions. Detect Invisible Spirit 1 (Correspondence 1 or Forces 1 to detect warpings of space or effect on light, Mind 1 to detect Untethered or Spirit 1 to find Spirits) Locates distortions of space or manipulations of light to detect those hidden from view in area. Mind 2 can also be used to locate people by their minds, and Life 1 can be used to scan for life force. Find Connection Correspondence 1, Time 1 This rote is used by mages to find the secret links between seemingly disparate events. A mage can read a newspaper, and realise that the current conflicts on Balkan are linked to the disappearance of several prominent engineers in England, or that the fluctuations of the stock market have been strongly influenced by the person in the border of that picture. He might not know how or why, but he will see the links. Gastegalder Spirit 2 This galder protects from ghosts and other denizens of the night. By singing it the mage can scare away most of the lesser unbeings. Herbal Remedy Life 1, Mind 1 Many of the priests and priestesses were great healers. Their secret was to first study the patient, and then almost instinctively know the right herbs or methods to heal the disease. They often wandered the countryside or parks, studying the plants (and animals) of the Mother, seeing which would work best for which disease. Traditional Rotes Moving the World Walls Walking the Open Path